Back to the Past
by the-br0ken-clock
Summary: After an argument with his parents, Zak storms out of the house. Suddenly, he finds himself thrown back in a time before his parents are married. Soon, parts of him start to disappear and he knows that if they don't together soon, he'll disappear completely. Oh boy.


AN: Cheesy title is extremely cheesy. Sorry.

Before this starts, just wanted to say that "How Do I Wake Up?" is still under construction and has been re-named. Its new name is "Falling Inside the Black" until further notice.

Zak is sixteen and will be sent back about 21 years in the past where Drew would be about 23 and Doc around 26. If you're interested in the timeline and how it works, just check the Author's Note at the end.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own The Secret Saturdays.

xXx

"Zak, you are not going out!" Drew called out when she saw him walking down the stairs in an outfit that was obviously meant to turn heads.

The teen groaned in frustration, he was sixteen, not five! "Why not? It's not like I'll be out for a long time, just a couple hours."

Doc scoffed, "Knowing you Zak, you wouldn't be back until morning. Besides, it's almost midnight."

The teen grinned, "Well, _technically_ two in the morning _is_ morning."

Drew folded her arms, "Not funny Zak."

"I definitely don't want you out there in those clothes, son." Doc added, looking at his son's choice outfit. He was wearing a pair of jeans that were meant to show off his figure, along with a gray long-sleeve that showed off his developing muscles. He knew exactly where his son wanted to go and why he was wearing that outfit. He also knew his son wasn't going anywhere. His son may think they were ignorant to anything teen-related, but Drew informed him of a party that was rumored to be taking place this night. No doubt his son's new friends were the reason that Zak would even want to go. That, or maybe he wanted to know what it was like to be a normal kid. Still, his son had no chance of being anywhere but home this night.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it!" Zak growled in annoyance, wanting nothing more than to leave and meet up with his friends, who were no doubt waiting for him. Dammit, he should've just snuck out through his bedroom window!

Drew coughed lightly, "It's a bit inappropriate." _Inappropriate_?! Zak glared, sick of being treated like a child. He was about to protest when his father raised his hand as an indication for him to stay silent.

"This is final, Zak. You're not going out. Now, go upstairs to your room and get ready for bed. It's close to midnight."

He subconsciously growled, annoyed that he wasn't allowed out. Okay, so maybe the growling was a bit much, but it wasn't just tonight that was the problem. Despite him being older, and he'd like to think more responsible, they never gave him much leeway. Even though he was older now, they never trusted him and constantly treated him like a young child, like he was something fragile that needed permanent protection.

"This is so unfair!" Both of his parents rolled their eyes, though he was sure that they were waiting for that response.

"Fair or not, that is our final answer. Now, _go upstairs and get ready for bed_. This is the _last time _I'm going to say it."

He stamp his right foot in retaliation. "No."

"Zak, don't test us."

"I'm not going upstairs, not until you give me an actual reason as to why I can't go out."

"Because I said so. You're sixteen and therefore way too young to be going to parties. This is final. Now go, before you're grounded."

He wasn't putting up with this anymore. He was fed up with being treated like a child. No matter what he did, he wasn't able to be completely independent. He was done. Utterly and completely done. Without much thought, he walked right out the front door of the recently completed and re-built Saturday headquarters and slammed it shut. He had no idea when he was coming back, but it sure as hell wasn't anytime soon.

Zak had no idea how right he was.

xXx

Man, if he had known how cold it was outside, he would've put on a jacket before heading downstairs. Oh well, too late now, he thought as he shivered and rubbed his hands together, hoping the friction would create heat. Maybe he was being immature, but he wasn't about to head back and apologize when he was still mad. So, he trudged along the street, enjoying the peace.

The teen found himself humming a Bon Jovi song and walking through a nearby park when he realized that he should've just gone to the party. Then again, that's the first place his parents would look for him; he was sure they were chasing after him by now. He'd probably relax out on the streets for a few days and then head back home, but for now, he would take in everything he could and enjoy his moments of freedom.

Curiously, there was an odd blue-green glow coming from the shadows, illuminating the bush and tree next to it. He cocked his head and walked over to check it out. Suddenly, he felt his body being sucked in and all he could manage was a scream before he was gone. The next thing he knows, he's surrounded by this blue-green light in this, well, what seemed to be a tunnel. His body is floating as he is sent wherever this thing intended for him to go.

Thankfully, this odd sensation ended. Unfortunately, it ended with him landing on his head in the middle of god knows where.

He heard a woman and a man simultaneously gasp in shock. All of a sudden, he feels two pairs of arms pulling him up and smoothing out his clothing and hair. Somehow, this felt familiar, but he wasn't sure why. However, when he looked up, he knew exactly why.

"MOM? DAD" He screamed in slight horror. Was this a joke? He really must've hit his head hard!

The two young adults gave him and each other odd, confused looks.

"Are you okay, kid?" A younger Drew asked. How did this kid even get here? She was walking home with Doc, a newly found friend of hers, when this kid just fell out of the sky! Then, he said something crazy and looked ready to pass out. Looking over at Doc, she could tell he was just as dumbfounded as she.

The poor teenager passed out right there in their arms, leaving two very confused, clueless people.

xXx

As for the timeline, Drew was 37 when Zak was 11, Doc was 40. Drew would've been 26 (depending on the month) when Zak was born, Doc would've been 29. If Zak is sixteen, Doc would be 45 and Drew would be 42. Nineteen years ago, Doc was 26, Drew was 23. I imagine them dating for about two years before getting married, then waiting a year before having Zak. Hope that makes sense.

Thanks for reading and hopefully the next chapter will be better.

As for now, hope everyone has a great night (or day, depending on your time zone).


End file.
